One Life to Live
One Life to Live (OLTL) is set in the fictional town of Llanview, Pennsylvania, a fictitious suburb of Philadelphia. Show Information: *﻿Debut: July 15, 1968 *'Creators: '''Agnes Nixon *'Producing Team: 'Frank Valentini (Execentive Producer), Suzanne Flynn, John Tumino, Shelley Honigbaum & Jacqueline Van Belle *'Directing Team: 'Jill Ackles, Mary Ryan, Larry Carpenter, Danielle Faraldo, Bruce S. Cooperman, Tracy Casper Lang, Richard Manfredi, Jill Mitwell, Gary Donatelli, Howie Zeidman, Paul Glass, Teresa Anne Cicala & Alan Needleman *'Head Writer: 'Ron Carlivati *'Creative Consultant: 'Brian Frons *'Other Writers: 'Chris Van Etten, Anna Cascio, Shelly Altman, Janet Iacobuzio, Frederick Johnson, Gary Tomlin, Elizabeth Page, Jeanne Marie Ford, Aida Croal, Tamiko Brooks, Carolyn Culliton, Michelle Poteet Lisanti, Frances Myers & Katherine Schock *'Casting Director: '''Julie Ann Madison Current Cast (as of November 2011): ﻿Contract: *Eddie Alderson - Matthew Buchanan (2001-present) *Kristen Alderson - Starr Manning (1998-present) *Melissa Archer - Natalie Buchanan (2001-present) *Terri Conn - Christine Karr (2010-2012) *Kassie DePaiva - Blair Cramer (1993-present) *Michael Easton - John McBain (2003-present) *Shenell Edmonds - Destiny Evans (2009-present) *Farah Fath - Gigi Morasco (2007-present) & Stacy Morasco (2011-present) *David Gregory - Robert "Ford" Ford (2009-present) *Roger Howarth - Thomas "Todd" Manning (1992-1995, 1996-1998, 2000-2003 & 2011-present) *Josh Kelly - Cutter Wentworth (2010-present) *Ted King - Tomas Delgado (2011-present) *John-Paul Lavoisier - Rex Balsom (2002-present) *Mark Lawson - Brody Lovett (2008-present) *Florencia Lozano - Tea Delgado (1997-2000, 2002 & 2008-present) *Kelley Missal - Danielle "Dani" Manning (2009-present) *Lenny Platt - Natheniel "Nate" Salinger (2010-present) *Sean Ringgold - Shaun Evans (2006-present) *Nic Robuck - James Ford (2010-present) *Erika Slezak - Victoria "Viki" Lord (1971-present) *Hillary B. Smith - Nora Hanen Buchanan (1992-present) *Andrew Trischitta - John "Jack" Manning (2011-present) *Jerry verDorn - Clinton "Clint" Buchanan (2005-present) *Bree Williamson - Jessica Buchanan (2003-present) *Robert S. Woods - Beaufort "Bo" Buchanan (1979-1986 & 1988-present) Recurring: *Peter Bartlett - Nigel Bartholomew-Smythe (1991-present) *Kathy Brier - Marcie Walsh McBain (2002-2009 & 2011-present) *Nick Choksi - Vimal Patel (2010-present) *Patricia Elliott - Renee Divine (1987-present) *Andrea Evans - Tina Lord (1978-1981, 1985-1990, 2008 & 2011-present) *Frankie Faison - Richard Evans (2009-present) *Patrick J. Gibbons - Samuel "Sam" Manning (2010-present) *Kearran Giovanni - Vivian Wright (2009-present) *Ilene Kristen - Roxanne "Roxy" Lipschitz Balsom (2001-present) *John Loprieno - Cordero "Cord" Roberts (1986-1992, 1993-1997, 2004, 2007, 2008 & 2011-present) *Christian & Gavin McGinley - Liam McBain (2011-present) *Wendy Moniz - Kathleen Finn (2011-present) *Tonye Patano - Phylicia Wenton Evans (2009-present) *Austin Peck - Richard "Rick" Powers (2011-present) *Stephanie Schmal - Bree Brennan (2008-present) *Amanda Setton - Aubrey Wentworth (2009-2010 & 2011-present) *Chris Stack - Michael McBain (2007-2009 & 2011-present) *Madeline, Molly & Tess Sullivan Hope Manning-Thornhart (2008-present) *Matthew & Nicholas Urbanowicz - Ryder Ford (2011-present) *Shenaz Treasury - Rama Patel (2011-present) *Austin Williams - Shane Morasco (2007-present) *Kim Zimmer - Echo Turner DiSavoy (1983 & 2010-present) Comings and Goings *Teresa Patel - Neela Patel (Debuts November 3) *Tonja Walker - Alexandra "Alex" Olanov (Returns November 17) *Catherine Hickland - Lindsay Farrell (Retunrs TBA) *Fiona Hutchison - Gabrielle Medina (Returns TBA)